Villagers Series 8
Series eight of the show Villagers It starts once again where Wendy is standing at the door, looking more and aggressive than ever. Penny is shocked to see her and shoos her as she is in the middle of talking to Annie. Wendy tells her in a manly voice that it is time she pays for what she has done. Penny replies, "What are you talking about, huh?". Wendy gets raged and flings herself at Penny and starts slapping her constantly. Annie is distressed and runs from the house to get help. As the girls start to fight, Wendy lifts a tiny spear from her pocket and stabs her in the neck. Penny dies instantly and Annie, Edith, Belinda and Brenda charge in to see her die. Wendy tells them it was for her own good, washes the tiny spear, and pushes past them. Brenda decides to hide the body and that she is on Wendy's side, and Edith and Annie agree. Belinda tells them it's madness and they will pay for this if they do so. Edith threatens her and tells her to keep silent. Alfred proposes to Jane and she accepts, and they start planning for their wedding. She finds the child, Charlotte, to be a joyful creature. Alfred starts to like her more and also agrees. Meanwhile, he doesn't realise that he is being stalked almost constantly by Lucinda who is full of jealousy. Wendy struggles with the fact she is now a murderer and speaks to Brenda about it, who supports her completely. Bobber and Winnie start a relationship and are extremely happy, even though Wilma is raged that she has nobody and stays at home and attempts to starve herself, but sees the fridge and fails. Alfred and Jane marry and he makes sure that Lucinda and Brenda come, making them jealous because he believes he's a "beaut". Once they are married, Lucinda swears at him and leaves. Brenda happily eats the cake and doesn't bother while Belinda watches carefully, believing she is bothered. Brenda goes to visit Charlotte and talks to Alfred happily, and they don't realise how well they still get on. Millicent is raged at the wedding and hates everyone there until Robert comes up and starts talking to her. She forgets about the animals for then and talks to him happily, them bonding instantly. Brenda takes Charlotte for a day and while she is chatting to Georgie, Lucinda breaks in and steals the child. She returns home and nurses her along with her own two children. Brenda discovers this and rushes round to ask Jane if she took the child, which she denies, and panic sets in wildly. Alfred is raged when he realises who took the child. He goes over and Lucinda opens the door, tears streaming down her face emotionally. Alfred gives her a hug and supports her, patting her back and telling her comforting words. She lets him in and he finds Charlotte happily playing on the living room floor. Lucinda expects him to tell her he still loves her but he doesn't, and leaves. She falls to her knees sobbing. Alfred returns home with Charlotte and Brenda reveals to him that she is taking the child back. He is shocked and tries to protest but Jane agrees and so the child leaves with it's mother. Martina tells Millicent exactly what kind of person Robert is and this shocks her. She rushes round to his house, slaps him, and accuses him of being a murderer. He doesn't deny this and she leaves. She believes that she will never find love and starts to have a panic attack over it. Lucinda continues to struggle and believes she may have depression, which she tells Georgie. He believes her and tries his best to support her. Kolei however starts to bother him and his himmer ways haunt him. Lucinda doesn't realise this and he begins to distance himself from the world besides from her. Wendy is struggling even more so with the murder and reveals it to Alfred, who decides she will become sacrifice. She is upset by this but agrees to it, feeling she deserves it. Brenda finds out and tells Edith and Annie, and they all save her just in time. Brenda takes her in and nurses her. Martina brings back a dead creature for them all to feast upon. The village have a happy night out together and Bobber and Winnie are happier than ever. Robert tries to talk to Millicent but she ignores him and goes home. Jarnie is feeling left out and decides he'll steal Millicent. The series ends with the villagers feasting, when a shadow is seen walking slowly up towards them.